The Jay Test
by KnightSpark mlp
Summary: After waking in a strange new place with a new voice in her head, our main character finds out that she is the newest type of monster, a vampire that is not phased by the sun. While the voice says it wants to help her fit back into the human population, our heroin has a gut feeling that it's not true.


**Chapter 1**

 _Wake up._

I woke to a blinding ray of sun light on my face. My hand moved to cover my eyes. A sharp pain shot through my arm. I tried to sit up to investigate what had happened to my arm when a voice rang out in my head. "Hello Test, I am your mentor. However, since I am a voice in your head, I am simply your conscious, so address me as so," the voice sounded as if had come from a middle aged women. I looked around the large room I was in. I was lying on my back on a rug in the center on the room. Two of four of the walls were completely made of windows. To my left, was a bed with green blankets and yellow pillows. The walls that weren't windows were painted a pale brown. There was really nothing else in the room. That included other people….. Weird.

"Where am I," my throat and head hurt. "You're in a house, and you won't leave it until you have permission from me," the voice said in a matter of fact way. "Now let's go over some house rules. First, you don't leave the house until you have my say so. Next, you will not contact the outside the world without my say so. Next, when you have permission to go into the outside world, you must be in this house by 10:30, no later. We will talk more later. Now, go explore the house." I had the sudden urge to go and look around. _Weird…._ I thought. I sat up; it felt like I had been hit by a truck.

Even though pain coursed my body, I still felt the _need_ to go and _explore the house_. It was very strange, unreasonably following directions. Still, I stood, wobbling for a seconds before using a wall as support. The wall I was leaning on was made from windows. Judging by the height, the room I occupied seemed to be on the third floor of the building. After figuring out this house probably had a lot of stairs, I moved on to looking at the view that the window provided. I looked into a forest of evergreens. I guessed it was winter, seeing that the trees were covered in a thick, white blanket of snow.

After glazing at the winter scene for a few more moments I started to snuffle towards the door of the room, still leaning on the wall for support. Once I reached the door, I stepped into a hallway. Two other doors occupied the space, apart from the room I had just left. I snuffled to the first one and opened the door. I poked my head around the door, and saw what seemed to be a gaming room. A large T.V was set up on one side of the room. Multiple game consoles surrounded it, along with various different types of controls and remotes. On the other side of the room were many sit options; couches, beanbag chairs, sitting pillows, etc.

I decided that I would go back to that room after I had seen the rest on the house. The last door in the hallway, I found was a bathroom. As I stepped into the bathroom (by myself, I must add |3) I looked around. What occupied the room was normal; a toilet, a tub, and a counter with a mirror. The toilet had its own room with cabinets that were filled with extra rolls of toilet paper. The claw-foot tub had a blue-green curtain in front of it. The counter was black marble with a backslash that matched the color of the tub curtain. They were arranged in brick formation. Atop the counter was assortment of soaps, towels, lotions, and shampoos. My line of sight traveled upwards to the oval shaped mirror. My eyes lingered on my reflection. I had long amber colored hair that reached my lower back. My hair had random strikes of red, black, and yellow and was tied back into a loose ponytail with a thin, forest green ribbon. I had on skinny jeans with patches on the knees that had been paired with a light green baggy sweater-hoodie that had a Creeper face on the front. I wasn't wearing shoes, only socks that's toes, heals, and rims were neon green while the rest were white. Then there were my eyes. My eye color was, red? My retinas were rimmed with black. Looking at myself my mouth broke into a slight smile, showing teeth. I gasped at the site.

I leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. I opened my mouth and looked at my teeth. My canines unusually long. So long they could be…fangs.


End file.
